Til Death Do Us Part Indeed!
by Dark Lady Delvoux
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfic;Destiny. Orochimaru's kid gets married to Kabuto, not really against her will, but not willingly either. Lots of other men are willing to claim Catherine as there bride, so Kabuto's gonna have helluva time keeping her...
1. Let's go meet your mother in law

All right you guys, story number two for Cat! Woo-hoo! This Catherine is happy. By the way, for those of you who do know my name is Catherine, no, the Catherine in this story is not I. I am ugly, stupid and untalented, which is the exact opposite of the story Catherine. I just like my name. So, just as a warning, I talk in third person a lot, so don't freak out or anything. Anyway, this is kind of like a sequel to my first story Destiny but some things are altered, like Kabuto's age and so on. This is another pathetic attempt at a story, and it's probably going to be ten times more cornier and gay then the first one, so, if you actually do read this, I apologize now, and please, no flames, I know this sucks, ok, I've been saying that in like, the last five chapters in my last story, and the only reason why I'm posting this is because I like Kabuto just as much as I like Orochimaru, and I really want to make a story with him, and I fell like putting it up on the internet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kabuto Yakushi," Hokage said as Kabuto was being dragged in by a rope.  
Kabuto stared up at the Hokage, "yes, you have managed to capture me, but do not expect me to tell you of anything that has been going on. Torture me if you wish, I will say nothing."  
As soon as he finished, the doors opened, "grandfather!" A beautiful young woman walked in. She had long black hair and greenish-gold eyes.  
"Catherine, I am busy," Hokage said as she sat next to him.  
"But it is important! My father said that you had captured someone named Kabuto Yakushi or something and-"  
"What does Orochimaru want with him?"  
Kabuto's eyes widened, "well, it appears there has been a misunderstanding. My fair lady, I am the Kabuto of which you speak."  
"Oh good! My father wanted me to ask you to give him the same chance you gave to Orochimaru. Kabuto was only following orders, and now that my father has changed to good, Kabuto has as well, it's true!"  
Kabuto eyed her up and down, "ah, I see, you are one of the lovely daughters that he spoke of. Now it makes sense."  
"Yes, my father ordered him to let himself be captured. Please grandfather, please."  
Hokage frowned, "do you expect me to do this with every criminal that we capture?"  
"No, my father had dealings with no one else."  
"I will not make a decision until I speak with Orochimaru. Catherine, go and get him."  
"Right away Hokage," and she left the room.  
Hokage sighed. He hated when she did that. She would call him grandfather, until he did something she thought was cruel and inhumane. He could tell how sad she was when he did that, and would break his heart when she called him Hokage, as if he never was her grandfather at all.  
Kabuto sat down on the ground, ignoring the protest of the guards.  
"You wished to see me Hokage?" Orochimaru asked as he walked in the small room.  
"Ah, Orochimaru!" Kabuto stood up, "it's been a while."  
Orochimaru shook his head, "not now. I have to save your sorry ass."  
"That hurts, that really does. The only reason why my ass became sorry was because of you, thank you very much!"  
Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Catherine, go and talk to him or something. Just keep him busy and keep him away from shiny objects."  
Catherine giggled, "yes father."  
She walked up to Kabuto, "hello."  
Kabuto smiled down at her, "good morrow my raven," he kissed her hand, "your beauty is quite refreshing at this hour."  
Catherine blushed, "er... well... my father needs to speak alone with the Hokage, please, can we go outside?" She turned to the guards.  
"Well, I suppose that will be fine," the first one said as he led Kabuto out of the room.  
"Don't try anything on Orochimaru's daughter," the second guard warned.  
"Oh? Any what will you do?" Kabuto asked.  
"We wont have to do anything, Orochimaru will have your head. All of his other children are gone and married. Catherine is his last one, he's not going to let her go."  
"This might be a problem," Kabuto sighed.  
"Stop talking about that! And he's not going to try anything on me! I'm only 18 for Christ's sake! He's not a pedophile!"  
"Ah, my raven, I am only twenty one," Kabuto said with a smirk on his lips.  
"Oh," Catherine blushed some more as she looked down.  
Kabuto smirked but said nothing more.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
"Kabuto, Catherine, come inside," they heard Hokage's voice.  
"Let's go," Catherine said as she led the way in.  
Orochimaru stood, his arms crossed with an angry look on his face, while the Hokage sat in his desk, waiting for them to come in.  
"We have reached an agreement, but we need your consent first," hew said looking up at Catherine.  
"Me? Why me?" She asked.  
"You know I can't just let every villain we capture go free. At first, the only reason why I let Orochimaru live was because he had a responsibility... and Destiny would have killed me."  
"My mother loves father, what can I say?" Catherine sighed.  
"Yes, well, Kabuto has no family whatsoever, and I have to have a damn good reason to let him live."  
"Go on," Catherine said, on the edge of her seat.  
"Well, if someone were to marry him, that would change, and his wife would also have a right to claim him, which would mean that we at least couldn't kill him."  
"You want me to find a wife for him?" Catherine asked, a bit confused, "I'll try, but I don't know that many people, especially single women his age."  
"No, Catherine, it's not that. We're not asking you to find someone to marry him, we're asking you to marry him," Orochimaru said.  
Catherine's eyes widened, "me?" Her voice squeaked.  
Orochimaru's frown deepened, "yes, that is the only way. Otherwise Hokage will not let him live."  
Kabuto's eyes lit up, "well, I didn't think Orochimaru would actually do this for me, you really are a friend!"  
"And it's for that reason and that reason alone why I'm doing this. If you were anyone else, I would leave you to die."  
Catherine still stood there, frozen.  
"Well, it's up to you whether he lives or dies," Orochimaru said.  
"Don't put it that way, that makes me feel worse!"  
"It's true. Either you marry him, or you don't. If you do, it will have to be a small marriage that no one will know about."  
Catherine bit her lip, "can't I at least talk to mother about this?"  
"Yes, that would be best," Orochimaru and Hokage said.  
"Alright then, I'll do that," and she turned and left the room, followed by Hokage.  
"Kabuto, before you leave," Orochimaru held him back, and motioned for the guards to leave.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
Orochimaru sighed, "I know you're my friend and all, soon to be son I guess, but if you hurt her in any way, I will not hesitate to tear you limb fro limb."  
Kabuto nodded, "understood."  
"I'm not done yet. She is my last child, don't you think about moving away from here!!!!!"  
Kabuto nodded again, "wouldn't dream of it."  
"Good. Let's go meet your future mother in law." 


	2. Orokins

Chapter Two  
  
Kabuto and Orochimaru walked up to the front door of his house. He barely touched the handle when the door flew open.  
"Oh my! Where is he? Where is he?" Destiny stared at Kabuto.  
"Oh, he's so handsome! Oh my! He's going to be my son he's so cccuuuuttteeee!!!" Destiny ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Ahem, Destiny, Catherine's the one marrying him, not you," Orochimaru said.  
"I can't believe my baby's getting married," Destiny wiped away a tear as she went into Orochimaru's arms.  
"I see where Catherine gets her beauty," Kabuto kissed Destiny's hand.  
"Oh my," Destiny blushed, "I'm to old for this!"  
Kabuto shook his head, "nonsense, is that what Orochimaru has been telling you?"  
Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "it's bad enough you're taking my daughter away, leave my wife out of this."  
"Speaking of your daughter, I suppose her answer to my 'proposal' is yes?"  
Destiny nodded, "she's in her room, why don't you go and talk to her?"  
Kabuto nodded, "that would most likely be best."  
  
In Catherine's room  
  
Her eyes wandered to her door when she heard knocking, "my raven? Please, open your door."  
Catherine sighed and opened her door, "come in."  
Kabuto walked in and took her hand in his, "now, my wonderful raven, I understand how you must be feeling about this."  
She looked away from him, "it's nothing."  
"Ah, but it is something, isn't it? You do not know me at all, and yet soon you will be mine, and I yours."  
She still didn't look at him, "my father knows you, and if he thought you unable to be my husband this wouldn't be happening. I trust him."  
"Ah, true, Orochimaru is worthy of his word."  
"I-I've never..."  
"Been with a man before? My raven," he kissed her hand, "worry not, you are saving my life."  
Catherine tilted her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, "I'm afraid of you."  
Kabuto frowned, "of me?" She nodded.  
He shook his head, "do not be afraid, you have nothing to fear. Or is it the fact that I am a man, and I am different from you?"  
She blushed, but did not respond.  
Kabuto smirked, "ah, but me being a man is a good thing, I can give you pleasure beyond your imagination..."  
Catherine pulled her hand out of his, "I-I-please, just go."  
Kabuto frowned again, "very well, until the wedding," and he left.  
This might prove to be difficult...Kabuto thought as he stood in the hallway.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Don't ask," Kabuto said as he walked down the stairs.  
"Don't tell me she said no!!!" Destiny pouted.  
"Don't worry, she is willing... enough."  
"She's just a little nervous I suppose, I was, when Orochimaru and I first met..." Destiny sighed as she remembered old times, "well, after a while he kind of turned into a jackass, but then he came 'round."  
Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "women love to talk. A lot."  
Kabuto shook his head, "quite the contrary to your daughter. Aye, perhaps she is not a woman?"  
"Insult her again and I will rip your heart out."  
Kabuto sighed, "Talk about over protective."  
"Oh, don't worry about Oro-kins, he just doesn't was to see his baby girl go away."  
Orochimaru's head shot up, "Destiny!! What did I tell you about that name in front of other people!!!"  
Tears were falling from Kabuto's eyes as he held back his laughter, "oh, don't worry my lady, I wont take her away from poor little Oro-kins!"  
"Silence yourself!!!!" Orochimaru shouted, but it was hopeless, Kabuto was rolling on the floor in laughter.  
Catherine came silently down the stairs to see what was going on, "father, what is wrong with Kabuto?"  
Orochimaru's face was burning red, "nothing."  
Kabuto stood up, "you're right, I'm sorry, my little Oro-kins!"  
Catherine had to put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter as Orochimaru stormed out of the room.  
Destiny sighed, "oh my, I better go and calm him down..." and she left Catherine and Kabuto alone in the room.  
"My raven, you are beautiful when you smile," Kabuto said as he recovered from his laughter.  
Catherine blushed and turned away.  
"No, raven, don't look away," he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
Catherine felt the shivers run down her back, "I-I should go back in my room, I-"  
"You what? You are still afraid of me?"  
Catherine didn't do a thing.  
"Do not fear me Catherine, do not fear me."  
"I can't help it," she whispered.  
"Let me show you that I am gentle..." he gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Catherine stood in shock at the pleasant sensation that she was feeling, and she found herself returning the kiss. "As you can see, I did not hurt you..." Catherine pushed him away and ran out of the house. 


	3. Watashi Anatawa

Chapter Three  
  
"Alright everyone! Dinner's ready!" Destiny cheerfully said as she placed some plates at the table.  
"They're gone," Orochimaru said, "Catherine ran out of the house and Kabuto went to look for her."  
"Oh my, what happened?"  
"I don't know, Kabuto walked up to me and told me the he was going to find her."  
Destiny frowned, "well, aren't you a mighty powerful stealth ninja? Can't you find her?"  
"Yes, but Kabuto isn't that bad either, he is about as good as Kakashi if not better. Plus, do you not think it... appropriate for him to find her instead of I?"  
Destiny shook her head, "fine. But if they're not back by morning you're getting your ass out there and finding them."  
Orochimaru smiled, "maybe we should wait till noon..."  
Destiny threw a pillow at him, "that's not funny! She wouldn't do that until she was married!"  
"Kabuto is very persuasive..."  
Destiny's face paled, "I'm not going to wait till noon tomorrow! Orochimaru! Go and find them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"My raven, there you are!" Kabuto exclaimed.  
Catherine turned her head, "Go away!" She yelled.  
"My raven, I'm hurt," he pouted.  
Catherine Looked to the ground, "I don't want to get married to you."  
"Ah, so you wish to marry someone else?"  
"No! I don't want to marry anybody! I want to stay at home with my mother and father!"  
"You will stay in this village, and you will be able to see them whenever you wish. On our way to your home, Orochimaru pointed out the house that we would be living in. It's not very far away at all, it is just on the outskirts of town."  
"It's not home," she pouted.  
"We will make it home. It's not the building that makes the home, it's the people living in it," Kabuto stated as he advanced towards her.  
She just sat there and thought. "Will mother and father be able to visit?"  
Kabuto laughed, "of course my raven! Anyone you wish can come and visit! It's not a prison, it's our future home."  
"I don't think you'll let me do anything."  
Kabuto cocked his head to the side, "why is that? Do I come off as the control-freak type?"  
She shook her head, "no, but I've heard that men beat their wives and make them do things that they do not wish to."  
"I would never do that! Not all couples are like this, in fact, very few are."  
"I don't know."  
"Look at your mother and father, their relationship is nothing like that."  
Catherine smiled, and then she actually laughed a little bit. "If our relationship is to be like that," she said, "then I would be the one telling you what to do."  
Kabuto laughed as well, "Will you come up with a little pet name like Oro-kins?"  
She thought for a moment, "Kabu-kins."  
He shook his head and laughed, "ah, my raven, that's a fine name. But, a favor to you, mention it not to others."  
A sly smile spread on her lips, "maybe."  
"Thy truly are a cruel mistress!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
Catherine blushed but didn't move.  
"Ah, isn't that sweet..." they heard a voice from behind them.  
Kabuto stood up, "show yourself."  
The man walked forward into the light, his eyes roaming all over Catherine. He had very high cheekbones, and his face was very skinny, almost making him look like a skeleton. His skin was dark though, and his hair was a very dry blond color.  
"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.  
"My name is Watashi Anatawa," his eyes did not leave Catherine as he walked forward.  
"What do you want? I do not like the way you are staring and my fiancé," Kabuto stepped protectively in front of her.  
"She may be yours, but only because she is forced," he finally looked at Kabuto, but his eyes quickly darted back to the one behind him.  
"If you come with me," he said, "you will not be forced to do anything. You will be free..."  
"Don't listen to him!"  
"In fact, before I would wed you, I would make sure that you love me first," Watashi was right in front of Kabuto, but then he disappeared.  
"Where did he go?" Catherine asked, staying close to Kabuto.  
"Here!" She felt arms being wrapped her around her waste and she was being pulled back.  
"Kabuto!" She yelled, but it was to late, she was pulled into the darkness and Kabuto could not find her.  
"Shit!!!!" Kabuto jumped into the trees and quickly made it to Orochimaru's house.  
Destiny answered the door, "well, hello Kabuto! Did you find Catherine?"  
Kabuto walked right past her, "Orochimaru!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Some psycho named Watashi Anatawa just ran off with Catherine!"  
"What?" Orochimaru's voice sounded dangerous as he walked up to Kabuto. He placed his hands around his neck and tightened them, "you let her get kidnapped?"  
Kabuto's face was turning blue as he was trying to speak.  
"Orochimaru stop it! You're hurting him!!!!" Destiny yelled as she ran to him and tried to pull his hands away.  
"Leave us woman, I must make him pay!"  
"You stubborn ass!" Destiny slapped him, "he's trying to tell you all he knows to help you find her, and you're choking him to death! Plus, the more you stand here acting like a little child my baby is out there with a pedophile!"  
Orochimaru let go and Kabuto fell to the floor, gasping for air. Destin bent down and helped him up.  
"Come here," she said as she led him to the couch, "now sit down and get your breath back."  
Kabuto shook his head, "she was just sucked into the darkness! I couldn't find her, or any trace of where they might be headed, anywhere."  
"Well, why did he take her?"  
"He is also after her hand in marriage," Kabuto's eyes narrowed, "but he will not have it."  
"Show us where he was last! Maybe we can find something!"  
"Destiny, stay here, it's too dangerous. Kabuto and I will go," Orochimaru said.  
Destiny crossed her arms, "fine, but if you dare hurt Kabuto..." she let the sentence drop, making it clear with one gesture what she would do.  
Kabuto was already half way out the door. 


	4. You look like hell

Hello everyone, I got your reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. I do understand that I have grammatical errors and sometimes things don't make sense, but please bare with me, I'm not a writer (obviously). Any-hoo, about the way the paragraph and sentences look, I'm really sorry, but I have no control over that. It's all fine when I type it up, but when I stick it on the internet it gets all messed up and it doesn't go the way I had it and it's all icky. WWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sorry, I like to complain I guess. But on a more serious note, if the way it's laid out hurts your eyes, then stop reading this story it's not worth eye damage. My story isn't even really worth your time, but how you spend your time is up to you. And about Catherine being all goody-goody, that actually changes in this chapter. She seems like that at first but that was the whole point, she kicks the guy's ass! Oops! Guess I ruined the chapter, you don't have to read it anymore, bummer. So, you can go now and not read this. Go away. Don't waste your time. Go and read a good story that makes sense....  
  
Shoo.  
  
Please, my story is really retarded.  
  
And gay.  
  
And corny.  
  
Sigh fine, fine. But I warned you. A lot in fact.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Orochimaru looked everywhere, but like Kabuto, he couldn't even find a trail.  
"I can't believe it. She's gone," Kabuto fell to his knees, "she was ripped away from me."  
Orochimaru shook his head, "ripped away from you? You just met her. She was MY child."  
Kabuto ignored Orochimaru as he closed his eyes, "now I will be put to death. A fitting end."  
"Is that all you care about!?" Orochimaru shouted.  
Kabuto shook his head, "no, but my death will come to pass."  
Orochimaru spat at the ground, a disgusted look on his face, "you sicken me. I should kill you myself."  
"Then kill me, for why is this life worth living, while my raven in caged by a madman?"  
Orochimaru turned his back, "I don't think that I should worry as much as I am. I know she can take care of herself."  
"You mean to tell me that you taught her the art of the ninja?"  
Orochimaru nodded, "she's almost as good as you."  
Kabuto's face brightened up, "then we have nothing to worry about! That man was not strong at all; he merely was a very good escape artist. If she is as strong as you say she is, then she shall be fine and back home in no time!"  
"I don't know, I have never seen the man before, what if he is stronger than you think?"  
Kabuto frowned, "only time can tell. Come let us go back to you humble home and rest, for I need my strength if I am to hunt him down."  
Orochimaru shook his head again, "whatever you say."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Catherine sat up and let out a loud yawn. She looked around and noticed that she had never seen that room before.  
"You're awake, good..." She turned to see the man with the light hair and dark skin walk up to her.  
"Don't touch me," she said as he placed his hand on her cheek.  
"But I love you," he said.  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, and you will love me in return."  
"No, I wont. I don't even know you anyway! You come out of nowhere and take me away from my family!"  
"I know you don't know me, which is why I didn't take you right away. I've been watching you, for some time now, and I've falling for your beauty and grace," he started petting her cheek as he stared absentmindedly into what seemed like nothing.  
Catherine inched back, "creepy..."  
"Don't you dare mock me!" He slapped her across the face.  
"I do not wish to hurt you but I will not hesitate to give you the necessary pain to make you love me!"  
Catherine's eyes narrowed, "oh that's it!!!!"  
She stood up and pulled some throwing stars out over her long flowing sleeves, "I do not wish to hurt you, but I will not hesitate to give you the necessary pain to make you stop."  
Watashi stood up as well, "what are you doing!? You are supposed to love me!"  
He started to run towards her but she quickly vanished, only to appear behind him and give him a hard blow to the head with her elbow.  
"I will not tolerate such incompetent insolence! You expect to me fall in love with you because you have a sick obsession, and that is definitely NOT one of my turn-ons!" She kicked his in the ribs, and as he tried to get up she hit his head again to render him unconscious.  
"I know I should never hit a man while he's down, but you are nothing, not even worthy of the title of a lowly beast..." She found some rope and tied it around him. She went to the entrance of Watashi's cave.  
"Wow, this isn't far away from the village at all! I'll be home by morning!" She gingerly picked up Watashi's limp body and walked down the forest trail ass if nothing unusual had happened at all.  
  
.... Hey, guess what, it's morning!  
  
Destiny didn't sleep at all last night. Sure, Kabuto and Orochimaru said that she would be fine, but she didn't believe them. The look in Orochimaru's eyes told her that he wasn't sure if they would ever see her again.  
She looked over to Orochimaru lying beside her. He didn't sleep either, though he tried to make it look like he did.  
Kabuto was downstairs on the couch, she had no idea how his night was. By what Orochimaru told her, he probably slept like a log. She couldn't believe that such a nice young man would only care about himself, while the girl he seemed to like was with a... she didn't want to think about it. She would start crying again.  
"I'm checking on Kabuto," she said as she slipped out of bed. Orochimaru didn't reply.  
"Kabuto?" She said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Y-yes?" He said. She saw that he hadn't slept either. Maybe Orochimaru was wrong.  
"Are you alright? You look like hell," Destiny said trying to see if he really did care.  
"Thank you, you look very beautiful this morning as well," he crossed his arms.  
"Sorry, it's just that-"  
"Orochimaru told you that I could care less about your daughter, and that my only concern was about my own life and my own well being."  
Destiny nodded, "well, yes."  
"Then I have outstayed my welcome."  
"No! Don't go please! I'm sorry, I just can't believe that I lost my little girl!"  
Kabuto nodded, "it must be hard, losing a loved one. Ah, but the only one I truly love is me, so I do not know your sorrow," his voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.  
Destin lowered her head, "I'm sorry, please don't go."  
Kabuto opened the door to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Orochimaru sat up, dreading the day ahead.  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYY GGGOOODDD!"  
He was startled as he heard Destiny scream. Did Kabuto attack her?!  
He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
"Father!!!!!" Catherine gave him a big hug as he stepped down the last stair.  
Orochimaru, to say the least, looked completely shocked as he hugged his daughter.  
"C-Catherine?"  
"No, father, it's me Sesshomaru I had a sex change! Of course it's me!!!"  
"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kabuto asked Destiny.  
"Her twin brother."  
"Ah."  
A lopsided grin spread on Orochimaru's face, "it is you! What happened!?"  
"Well, he didn't let me go so I made him let me go," she pointed to Watashi's body sprawled on the floor.  
"Kabuto was right, you could handle yourself," Destiny said as she wiped her tears away.  
Catherine sheepishly turned to Kabuto, "I-I'm sorry."  
Kabuto tilted his head to the side, "for what?"  
"Well, I wanted to stay with you, but I..." she looked to the ground and shrugged.  
Kabuto smiled, "don't worry, twos not your fault, my raven."  
Catherine looked back up at him and smiled, "you look like hell you know that? All of you!"  
Destiny rolled her eyes, and Kabuto laughed as Orochimaru and Catherine stared at them with confused looks. 


	5. Too Innocent For You

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, lots of stuff happened this summer. Anyway, here is the craptastic chapter five, you may now commence to leap for joy. Yay.

Chapter Five 

"Now that that is over with, we must be wed immediately," Kabuto said as he took Catherine's hand, "I'm not letting any other man touch her!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "don't worry, you wont get executed."

Kabuto shook his head, "I'm not taking any chances! Why, just now someone can be watching my raven planning to take her away! I say nay! I got her first!"

Catherine just stood there with her face to the ground. This is bloody embarrassing... she thought.

"Oh, come now, I don't think anyone else is as creepy as this person," Destiny said, pointing to the man on the floor, "you can take it easy, this is a small town, how many pedophiles could there be?"

"I don't care. She's mine!" Kabuto wrapped his arm around her waste, "let any man TRY and take her from me!"

"That's so sweet!" Destiny said as she turned to Orochimaru, "you used to be like that around me you know."

Orochimaru sighed, "I still am, but Catherine's the one I'm more worried about."

"I thought we took care of that problem, she's ok, and about to marry Kabuto."

"That's what I'm worried about. Kabuto is... well, I guess kind of like a gypsy. He roams around and goes wherever he feels like, does whatever he feels like, and does it whenever her feels like it. Catherine's not like that. I don't want him to hurt her, or break her heart. Hell, he might leave for a couple of years then come back like nothing's happened. He might get tired of Catherine, then find another woman then break her heart and... well, I just don't want that to happen."

Kabuto frowned, "what are we whispering about over there?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Destiny said as she inched away, "oh look, I should go and cook something!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "thank you Destiny for not acting suspicious," he turned to Kabuto, "anyway, like I said earlier. You hurt her, you die."

Kabuto sighed, "aye, aye, change the record already..."

Catherine smiled, "don't worry father! He won't, he told me so!"

Orochimaru just stared at her, "... and you believed him because...?"

"Because he said so."

Orochimaru pulled Kabuto aside, "she is too innocent for you. Now, swear that you will devote your life to her, and don't you dare hurt her in ANY way."

Kabuto put a serious face on, "I swear that I would rather take an ax to my own arm then hurt her. I am disappointed in your faith in me, Orochimaru. I may be young, and inexperienced in the ways of marriage, but I am no clod. And I know what you think, but you are wrong. I am not just marrying her for my benefit. If that were so I wouldn't care about her being kidnapped and I would woo some other girl with empty promises," he shook his head, "you haven't changed that much since when you were evil. You are selfish and not trusting at all, and I must say that for Catherine to turn out like she is now while being raised by you, Destiny must be one hell of a saint."

Catherine walked up to them as soon as Kabuto finished, "what's wrong? You guys look so serious."

Kabuto smiled, "nothing is wrong, we were simply discussing matters that no longer need discussing!"

Catherine cocked her head to the side, "ner?" (A/N: the pathetic thing is that I actually say that.)

Kabuto laughed, "come now, I wish to go to the market with you to buy you a gift."

"You don't need to buy me anything! Spend your money on something more important," she said.

"My raven, what could me more important then you?" He kissed her forehead and they walked out the door.

Destiny opened the door that led to the kitchen, "ooo, he burned you bad."

Orochimaru shook his head, "it's true though, what he said. Argh! I hate it when he does that!"

Destiny sighed as Orochimaru walked past her, "now he's gonna be grumpy all day..." she looked to the ground at the half dead Watashi Anatawa, "and what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Late in the afternoon

"I'm home!" Catherine said as she opened the door.

"Hello," Destiny cheerfully said as she put her book down.

"Good Afternoon," Kabuto bowed.

"So, what did you do?" She asked, eagerly waiting, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"We walked around the whole village," Catherine started, "he bought me so many things, I tried to stop him but-"

"What?!" Destiny asked shocked, "since when did a woman not accept gifts from her man! Gees! Let him buy as many things as possible now, because when you get older, he just turns fat and lazy and he doesn't even get off the couch to get some food."

Catherine giggled, "but still, he bought me really expensive things..."

"My raven! My dearest Catherine! You promised me that you wouldn't look at the price," Kabuto said with a pout on his face.

Catherine bowed her head, "sorry..."

Destiny sighed, "Orochimaru used to buy me really expensive things too. You know, he also saved me once from this really asshole of a king..."

"Mom, stop making up stuff for attention."

Kabuto shook his head, "It's true! Orochimaru told me about a beauty untold that he spied in the castle courtyard! I forgot, it was you wasn't it?"

"Oh my, did he really say untold beauty?"

Kabuto nodded, "yes, and then he told me his plan-" he stopped, looked at Catherine, then cleared his throat, "he then told me his plan on how he would gain your hand in marriage."

Destiny shook her head, "that was some plan..."

"Well, you know, he wasn't that good on showing emotions so he... well, you lived it."

"What? What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. He saved me from that stupid king and we fell in love," Destiny said.

Catherine shook her head, "there are probably more details then that, but I'll drop it."

"So anyway, what did you get?" Destiny asked excitedly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent admiring Kabuto's gifts. He even bought things for Destiny and Orochimaru.


End file.
